Pesadilla
by Rodven
Summary: Lo entendió cuando el pánico y el terror subieron por su garganta como ácido, quemándole por dentro. Pero ya era muy tarde, y Kurt estaba diciendo que sí. SPOILER 5x01! One shot. Escrito después de que vi el capítulo.


**Título:** Realidad  
_Kurtbastian_

**Autora:**Rodven

**Disclaimer: **No tengo dinero, ni nada qué dar...

**Resumen:** _Lo entendió cuando el pánico y el terror subieron por su garganta como ácido, quemándole por dentro. Pero ya era muy tarde, y Kurt estaba diciendo que sí._

**Advertencias: **Spoilers del 5x01, además de eso... Ninguna, sólo un intento de Angst.

**N.A.: **Debido al reciente episodio, mi corazón Kurtbastian no se pudo quedar callado, y he aquí el resultado.

* * *

**..::Pesadilla::..**

Tenía miedo. Sus ojos sólo podían ver el constante río de personas que entraba al pasillo, todos felices, gritando, cantando, bailando. Le era imposible mirar hacia arriba, mirarlo bajar por las escaleras, porque sólo haría las cosas más reales. Sentía cómo su corazón se contraía a cada milisegundo, su sangre subía a su cabeza, pero pareciera que no bajara al resto de su cuerpo, la sentía ligera, mientras a sus extremidades las sentía entumidas, frías e incluso acalambradas.

Sentía el llanto en la boca de su garganta, las lágrimas a unos segundos de salir, y sentía en el pecho una presión como nunca antes había experimentado. Su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro, mirando los distintos rostros, las distintas sonrisas. Miraba hacia todos lados, menos hacia arriba.

Burt estaba prácticamente a su lado, y le dedicó más de una mirada. Sabía lo que esas miradas significaban. Sabía que Burt no estaba contento con la idea, pero era la decisión de Kurt al fin y al cabo. Sabía que, aunque Burt no estuviera contento con él ¿qué padre podría estar contento con él después de la manera en la que había tratado a su hijo?, él entendía todo y lo apoyaba. Sabía que Burt sabía lo que Sebastian sentía por Kurt y lo que Kurt sentía por Sebastian. Y sobre todo, Sebastian sabía que entre Kurt y él, nunca iba a pasar.

Conocía a Kurt desde que eran pequeños, habían crecido prácticamente juntos. Su madre, Carolina, había sido la mejor amiga de la mamá de Kurt. Recordaba fragmentos de sus tardes, tirados en el patio de los Hummel bebiendo el té, en la piscina de los Smythe en las vacaciones de verano, recordaba a Kurt tomándole la mano, se recordaba a él mismo besando a Kurt en la mejilla.

Cuando Elizabeth falleció, cuando Kurt tenía ocho años y él siete, recordó a su madre entrar en una depresión absoluta. Su padre, Harold Smythe, para ayudarla a superar la muerte de su mejor amiga, decidió que se mudarían con los abuelos de Sebastian, a París. Nunca más vio a Kurt. Su familia se apartó de los Hummels como si fuera un barco zarpando al mar. Poco a poco fueron perdiendo el contacto hasta que ninguna de las dos familias sabía nada de la otra.

No hasta que tuvieron que regresar a Ohio.

Recordaba haber visto a Kurt después de tantos años en The Lima Bean, recordaba su acidez, y recordaba que fingía no importarle. La aversión que se tenían tenía poco que ver con Blaine, sino más bien, a que entre ellos mismos se echaban la culpa de la perdida de contacto. Peleas estúpidas siguieron entre ellos, hasta que sus padres invitaron a Burt y a Kurt a su casa a una cena para recuperar los lazos.

Recordaba la cena como en un sueño; los adultos se comportaban como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, charlaban de todo y de nada, mientras él y Kurt se observaban a través de la mesa, de vez en cuando sonriendo cuando los adultos mencionaban algunas anécdotas que los involucraban, las travesuras que de niños habían hecho. Y en un par de veces los dos se captaron ruborizándose cuando Carolina mencionó la primera vez que los vio tomados de la mano.

Después de la cena, cuando estaban en la sala para seguir platicando, Sebastian adquiriendo valor, le dijo a Kurt que fueran al patio donde aún seguían los columpios en los cuales habían pasado horas incontables. Meciéndose como muchos años atrás, y la serenidad y la brisa nocturna, les ayudaron a perdonarse las distintas heridas que se habían causado mutuamente en los últimos meses. Las rivalidades entre coros de pronto dejaron de preocuparlos y por un momento, hasta Blaine dejó de existir entre ellos.

Su amistad resurgió como un Fénix, de las cenizas, del pasado olvidado. Creció nueva, fuerte y palpitante, y al igual que la amistad, el romance también apareció. Pero Kurt estaba con Blaine, ni siquiera un beso se dieron, pero el roce de las manos, las sonrisas y el deseo estaba presente, y Kurt nunca iba a engañar a Blaine. Sebastian lo sabía, así que intentó quedarse al margen.

Cuando Kurt se fue a Nueva York, pensó que sería la oportunidad perfecta para cambiar, para ser una mejor persona y superar su amor por Kurt. Pero Blaine lo engaño.

No estuvieron juntos al instante, no que Sebastian no hubiera querido, pero Kurt necesitaba espacio, y Sebastian no se iba a entrometer. Y de pronto las llamadas y mensajes fueron aumentando de frecuencia, las visitar a hurtadillas a Nueva York se fueron haciendo citas programadas. Y cuando sus padres y Burt se enteraron, ellos ya llevaban un mes saliendo oficialmente, no que alguien lo supiera.

Las cosas fueron perfectas por más de cuatro meses, Burt y él platicaban seguido, y al parecer, Burt y Blaine también lo hacían. El señor Hummel le contó que Blaine planeaba pedirle matrimonio a Kurt, y él sólo se burló de la idea, Kurt nunca diría que sí. Aparte Burt tampoco apoyaba la idea, era imposible que eso llegara a suceder.

Le dio más importancia de lo que debió, comenzó a pensar en un futuro, y el miedo se metió a sus entrañas, él no podía casarse, no era algo que tuviera planeado hacer nunca. Pero en realidad eran muy jóvenes, ni siquiera habían cumplido los veinte años y Sebastian no pensaba que ese tipo de compromisos fueran importantes a su edad.

Aunque sabía que para Kurt sí eran importantes, le habían sido importantes desde que era niño, porque él mismo le había ayudado a casar a sus Power Rangers. Después, ya nada era perfecto, Sebastian terminó con Kurt con la firme idea de que él nunca se casaría, que Kurt necesitaba a alguien que quisiera tener ese compromiso con él.

Así que terminó con él, diciéndole cosas que se arrepentiría hasta el día que se muriera, porque ese tipo de cosas no se les dice ni a un peor enemigo. Burt se enfrentó a él, recordaba como la cara enrojecida de Burt había ido decayendo de coloración hasta que llegó a una tonalidad normal, y en vez de mirarlo con ira, lo había visto con tristeza.

"No lo entiendes, eres muy joven. Tú Sebastian, eres muy joven y muy tonto. Sé que tus intenciones son las mejores, pero no tenías derecho a quitarle la opción a Kurt."

Y hasta ese momento entendió lo que Burt le había intentado decir, lo que él de alguna manera sabía pero nunca comprendió. Lo comprendió todo cuando al fin alzó la vista, y vio a Kurt en esa escalera, con Blaine esperándole al final de ellas. Lo entendió cuando el pánico y el terror subieron por su garganta como ácido, quemándole por dentro. Pero ya era muy tarde, y Kurt estaba diciendo que sí. Un sí tan lleno de temor e incertidumbre que Sebastian sintió ganas de vomitar.

Y vomitó en un baño, sin que nadie le viera salir de la habitación. Podía escuchar los murmullos de las personas al otro lado de la puerta cuchicheando riendo y por alguna razón, seguían cantando.

Sabía que Burt había hecho todo lo posible para convencer a Kurt que dijera que no. Pero la decisión había sido de Kurt y nada más de él. Tenía claro el porque Burt esperaba que al final él y Kurt terminaran juntos; porque eran jóvenes y no necesitaban compromisos, eran jóvenes y podían vivir todas las aventuras que quisieran sin tener una promesa de por medio, eran jóvenes para hacer y deshacer sin importar el futuro. Que el futro iba a llegar, pero no era necesario intentar alcanzarlo. Y Burt sabía que con Sebastian a un lado, Kurt podría disfrutar de todas las libertades hasta que decidieran si valía la pena seguir con la relación.

Eso lo entendió Sebastian en ese momento que Blaine había estaba diciendo todas esas cursilerías. Pero ya era tarde, y la pesadilla de perder a Kurt se desvaneció, porque ya no era un mal sueño, ya era una realidad, y eso era peor que una pesadilla.

* * *

**N.A.:** _No estoy muy contenta con el compromiso de Klaine, así que hice mi propio AU, donde hay Angst, y que en un futuro Kurbastian pueda pasar. Soy muy mala para los títulos, so... no me linchen =D_

_Rod!_


End file.
